


Dean is sweet

by Allthingsevans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthingsevans/pseuds/Allthingsevans
Summary: Dean finds something that he thinks you will love so he gets it for you





	Dean is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like I apologise in advance if its wrong

Dean got out of the car to go and pay for the gas he asked Sam if he wanted anything “no I’m good thanks” a bell rang as he opened the door, he went to the fridge and pulled out a six pack of beer as dean continued walking around the store he picked up some chips, candy and some pie. Dean got to the register as the cashier was ringing up his purchases he saw a little elephant bracelet and thought of y/n he knew they were your favourite animal so he grabbed one and said this as well to the guy behind the counter. He paid for the groceries and gas and went back to the car, he put the bracelet in his pocket then started the car for the short journey home where he knew you would be waiting for him. Your pov You wondered what was talking the boys so long dean text you and told you they were nearly home, so you made dinner as a surprise a nice home cooked meal was always welcome when they had been on a hunt. Finally you heard the rumble of the impalas engine and hurried to set everything on the table, you had just set the last plate down when you heard dean calling for you, you shouted back for the boys to come into the kitchen when they entered the room and saw what you had done they both had the biggest smile on their faces and went to go sit down Sam hugged you as he walked past and said thank you, dean on the other hand gave you a big sloppy wet kiss then grinned as he went to sit down at the table. You stood there for a second and just looked at dean and mused to yourself just how much more light hearted and happy he seemed to be he wasn’t always this way you sort if brought him into the light. Whilst you had been staring at the boys they were trying to get your attention by calling your name and waving their arms around “Sorry guys I kinda I just checked out of my head for a minute you told them to eat as you sat down next to dean, he gave me a look as if to say are you ok? You just smiled and started eating and so did the boys. After dinner Sam volunteered to do the dishes so dean did the drying and you went into yours and dean’s room to get changed, As you came out of the bathroom dean was sat on the bed. You went to stand in front of him and placed your hands on his head to run your fingers through his hair, you heard him moan when your nails scraped across his scalp his hands came up to rest on your hips as you continued to massage his head. Dean stood up and pulled you closer to him, lowering his head to yours he kissed you it was a sweet passionate kiss the kind that made your toes curl, you moaned into the kiss which he took advantage of by pushing his tongue into your mouth he brought his hand up to cup your face while his other hand went down to your ass squeezing it making you squirm. He turned us around so your back was to the bed and pushed me down with a small smirk he took his shirt off so you followed his lead and took off your own, you were left in your bra and sleep shorts you laid back down while dean was crawling up the bed towards you. You could help but laugh at the look he had on his face he looked like a true hunter and you were his prey. Leaning down over your body dean kissed from your neck to your navel as he pulled your shorts down and took your underwear with them, he kissed and nibbled his way up your leg as he got to the apex of your thighs he pushed your legs apart and settled himself between them. Dean started to lick and kiss your most sensitive area he had you writhing and moaning in a matter of minutes your orgasm came quickly and made you see stars. Dean looked up at you with adoration in his eyes, he removed his pants and boxers you took your bra off when you could move again, as he climbed on top of you he kissed you and entered you slowly letting you adjust to his size. You needed him to move you bucked your hips in anticipation, once he got the idea he began to move slow at first but speeding up with every thrust chasing the orgasm you both so badly needed. You came with dean’s name on your lips he wasn’t far behind you felt his hit seed filling you up your tightness milking him for all he had. He collapsed on top of you but immediately rolled on to his side next to you, as you both laid there in your post coitel bliss dean suddenly remembered about the gift he had bought you and bent down to get it from his pants . Dean said that he got you something you said that he didn’t have to, he asked you to close your eyes and hold up your hand, you did as he asked and he card the bracelet over your wrist “open your eyes” “oh my god I love it some much thank you dean” “its ok y/n I just saw it and thought you would like it” “i love it”

“y/n? “yeah dean” “i love you” oh dean I love you too


End file.
